1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a blue phase liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A blue phase is one kind of liquid crystal phase appeared between the chiral nematic phase and the isotropic phase and having a very narrow temperature range. Comparing to the liquid crystal material widely used in the conventional liquid crystal display, the blue phase liquid crystal has four outstanding advantages:
(1) A response time of the blue phase liquid crystal is within submillisecond so that the liquid crystal display device can not only achieve a color timing display, but also reduce a dynamic fuzzy of a moving image. Besides, a resolution and an optical efficiency of the color timing display are three times of a normal display;
(2) The blue phase liquid crystal does not require an alignment layer so as to simplify the manufacturing cost and reducing the cost;
(3) In a dark state, the blue phase liquid crystal is optically isotropic so that a blue phase liquid crystal display device has a wide viewing angle and is very symmetric; and
(4) When a thickness of a blue phase liquid crystal cell is greater than a penetration depth of an electric field, the influence transmittance by a change of the blue phase liquid crystal cell can be omitted. The above property is suitable for a large screen or a single panel liquid crystal display device.
However, in the conventional art, the blue phase liquid crystal faces a problem of too large driving voltage. Currently, an improved blue phase liquid crystal material is used or optimizing a structure of an electrode to remedy this problem.
However, the improved blue phase liquid crystal material is usually a blue phase liquid crystal material having a large Kerr constant. The above method relates to a complex process of synthesis of the blue phase liquid crystal material. For example, manufacturing a stable blue phase liquid crystal material requires considering a series of factors of monomer, photo initiator, and synthesis conditions. Accordingly, the development cost is very expensive. The method of optimizing a structure of an electrode utilizes an IPS (In-plane Switching) structure for driving, and a penetration depth of a lateral electric field generated by parallel electrodes is limited, which requires a higher driving voltage. Therefore, the blue phase liquid crystal display technology using the IPS driving method still needs to be improved.